Total Stuffed Island
Total Stuffed Island is a plush series created by ILVGwebmaster and Mrfrenchtoast85, who eventually was replaced by Mrjaxboy who later left the show as well later on do to lack of interest. The original season features 22 plushes and their adventure for a million dollar prize. Later seasons include new contestants, with old fan favorites returning each season. Currently, Season 2 is being finished after a long hiatus and MrJaxBoy's leave. Season 3 will begin production shortly after if the finale of Season 2 is a sucess. Synopsis Seasons 1 through 2 The show follows the same plot as many other reality shows. The contestants compete in crazy challenges. The losing team of each challenge is eliminated. The crazy host, Valentino eliminates one, or more, of them every episode for little to no reason. They must fight to survive his evil brutality and win the grand prize. In later seasons however, the cast votes out the campers instead of Valentino. Also he is replaced by a new host in the 2nd season, Midget Black Valentino. Episode Guide Season 1 *Episode 1: New Heights *Episode 2: Dreaming About Your Balls *Episode 3: Melon Vs. Melon *Episode 4: Satan's Balls *Episode 5: Crock of Crap *Episode 6: Mass Elimination *Episode 7: Camera Bash *Episode 8: Black Man Kool-aid *Episode 9: Finale Season 2 *Episode 1: New Beginnings *Episode 2: New Beginnings Part Dos *Episode 3: Hide and Shriek *Episode 4: Wii Find a Wiimote *Episode 5: Doggonit' *Episode 6: Plush Idol *Episode 7: The Battle of the Bird *Episode 8: Sexy and They Know It, NOT *Episode 9: Stuck on You *Episode 10: The Eggcilent Egg Eggsploration *Episode 11: Quiz of Death *Episode 12: Oh the Horror! *Episode 13: The Plushie Games *Episode 14: Pets-R-Fudged Up *Episode 15: Giant Turtwwig Mama *Episode 16: Los Pollos Azules *Special 1: TBA ''(Unreleased) *Episode 17: ''TBA (Unreleased) *Episode 18: Finale Dos (Unreleased) Total Stuffed Infection *Episode 1: TBA (Unreleased) Contestants Season 1 Season 2 Total Stuffed Infection TBA Cast *ILVGwebmaster as Valentino, Midget Black Valentino, Pikachu, Turtwig, Psyduck, Mesprit, Spoink, Ching Chong, Corphish, Crackachu, Mime Jr., Munchlax, Pouch, Squirtel, Turtle, Mickey (Season 2 - Onward), Emolga, Jolly, Toad, Church Bear, Floppy McHair, Yellow Bird, Green Bird, White Bird, Scraggy, Petey, Turkey (Season 2 - Onward), Weavile, Giant Turtwig Mama, Elephant, and Lil' Bird *Mrfrenchtoast85 as Aipom, Azuril, Hoops, Max, Mickey, Monster guy, Snake, Snort, Treecko, and Turkey *Mrjaxboy as Lotso, Angry Bird, Bonsly, Riolu, Bulbasaur, The Fish, Poliwhirl, Black Yoshi, Crack Yoshi, Purp, Blue, Blue Bird, Bomb Bird, Edward Elric, and Snort (Season 2 - Onward) Trivia *This is the only series in which Pikachu appears without Waffles. *This is the only major ILVG reality show in which a contestant never speaks, Max and Turkey on season one in this case. However these two do make animal and grunting noises. *Season one had uneven teams from the start. With 9 on 13. *This series has very few females, with Pouch being the only female in season one and no females what so ever in season 2, unless one counts Butterfree "The Fish" as a female. *In many videos ILVGwebmaster says there's 21 contestants in season 1, however there is truly 22. He often forgot Mesprit as an actual contestant. Then again, he was eliminated before the series even began. *Lotso is the first true villain of the series as season 1 had no real villain. *Blue Bird is the first and currently only contestant on the Total Stuffed Island series to join in mid-game. *The show also has a head in advertisment and his username is plushiebox123, who auto-plays episodes on his channel for the show. Category:Plush Shows Category:Reality Shows Category:Shows with Pikachu Category:Shows Category:Shows Based off Other Series